How I wished for my best friend
by lem0n AnI
Summary: Lonely Jay Walker in Ninjago City. All he wanted was a friend to support him. His life changes when he meets a djinn and gets three wishes. Will he learn how to use them right?


**Hey! Just wanted to make a random Jay and Cole one-shot. No slash.**

There was once a boy named Jay Walker, he was a kind boy who was lonely and all he wanted in life was a friend. One day he was walking in one of the ally-ways of Ninjago city and found to men beating up a cloaked figure. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He yelled but both men turned on him and attacked him. But, of course since he was a ninja, it would be useless.

"Ninjago!" He yelled and did spinjitzu causing the two men to tumble and run away. Jay smiled and looked back to see if the cloaked figure was there but they had disappeared. In it's place was a teapot with a skull mark on it. Jay of course being Jay grabbed it, shook it, tried opening it, and then rubbed the teapot. Then a bunch of golden smoke appeared and he let go of the teapot as a man with four arms emerged from it with a frowning face.

"So your the guy that saved one of my pirates. And do you wish to have three wishes then from me, Nadakhan the djinn?" Jay smiled at this. "Three wishes, no more no less, Nadakhn!" The djinn groaned already knowing that this boy's wishes would not end well. But then he smirked, "Okay, but don't come crying back to me if you waste your wishes!" And with a magical poof, the djinn had disappeared.

"Hmmm... Three wishes huh." Jay said out loud. He cut himself a bit on his arm on accident with one of the men's knives. "Now, that's how I'll remember to not make any rash decisions." He then walked back to himself thinking of the things he could wish for. He mostly had the things he always wanted but there was one... Jay stared at the ground and saw the beautiful grass and flowers blooming from it. And just before he walked in his house he said...

"I wish for a friend as strong and steady as the earth." He walked into his house and heard a crow overhead crowing and making some strange noises. Jay imagined that it was laughing at him for such a silly wish. When he went upstairs and opened his bedroom door there was a mess of feathers and saw a black haired boy muttering, "I'm a crow flying over the horizon about to see a beautiful sunset when all of a sudden a strange man kidnaps me and I wind up here turned into a human."

Jay slowly walked into the room. "Hi." He said as he gave a small wave to the dark haired boy. The other was startled and hid under the covers of Jay's bed. "Y-you not him are you?" Jay shook his head already guessing who he was talking about. "Does it look like I have four arms to you?" The boy smiled.

Jay was set at ease by this so he asked, " Are you the friend I wished for?" The other nodded, " If you're Jay Walker then yeah." He reached out to shake Jay's hand. "My name is Cole." They shook hands.

 _Time Skip_

Both boys got along very well. Jay introduced many interesting things to Cole. Rollercoasters. "I love them! It feels like flying!" Cole would say. "I hate them." Jay would say. Horror movies. When a character would pop on the screen, Cole would curl up into a ball and start raging at the screen. "Why do you want to scare me!" And Jay instead would sort laughing at Cole which in the end they would start laughing together.

They even tried cooking once, especially Cole but he almost burned down their apartment." Do birds usually come here?" Jay's friend once asked. Jay responded, "Yeah. To many to count. Especially these two crows." Cole nodded and smiled a bit nervously. But as the time went on Cole grew a bit more tired and not as social. Sure he would put on some Fritz Donnegan movie for Jay but he seemed to grow restless.

One day Cole bought some pastries from a store and put them in a basket. Jay noticed this and knew Cole must've been expecting somebody. Cole climbed to the rooftop and Jay saw a black crow meet him there with surprisingly green eyes. Cole kept on feeding the crow and 'speaking' in a wordless manner. Finally the crow crowed something and both got close and Cole wrapped his arms around it before it flew away. And Cole stared of with tears in his eyes whispering, " Goodbye Lloyd. I hope to see you later."

"Who was that?" Jay asked. "He's a friend of mine named Lloyd." Cole replied. Later in his sleep Jay heard Cole's ramblings, with him yelling, " Oh Lloyd! I can't understand you, what are you saying!? Oh please take me with you!" Jay felt pity on him. One week after he heard someone talking in his room.

"No! Nadakhan I don't want to wish for anything!" Cole yelled angrily. And Jay heard another familiar voice respond, " Just think of it you could wish it all away..." He heard some groaning and a yell. "Let go of me! It hurts! Go away Nadakhan!" Jay ran to the room and found the djinn holding tightly to Cole's shoulders shaking him violently.

Walker, ran and yelled at the evil djinn to leave which he did, and he found Cole crying on the floor holding his knees tight. "You really do miss Lloyd, right?" The dark haired boy nodded. "I can use my second wish if you'd like." Cole quickly shook his head. "No I can't so that to you! Who'll tale care of you? I'll stay." And so he did. But it wouldn't last long. Cole met Lloyd again but started weeping and yelling that he couldn't understand him.

This made Jay Walker feel worse so when Cole was taking a nap, he held the teapot and said, "I wish for him to be his previous form." The other transformed back into a crow but wasn't woken by this. Jay carried him to the balcony and lightly tapped him. "Cole... Wake up Cole." His friend did and stared around in surprise, his chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. An he let his head rest against Jay's hand for a few moments and before Jay knew it, he was gone.

He heard some evil laughing and turned to see the evil djinn once again. "I told you to use your wishes wisely. Now what'll you wish for? Cole to be human again? Or you to be a crow?" Jay shook his head, "Neither. People and humans should be and stay in their original forms."

As the years passed Jay started seeing the same two birds again, the one with alarmingly green eyes and the other with chocolate brown eyes. Lloyd and Cole. He would usually sit outside and eat, and share some of his food with the two crows, which remembered him.

Most people who knew his story about Cole would ask, "Couldn't you wish for another friend with your last wish?" And a now middle aged Jay would respond, " Of course I could, but I'm not planning to use my third wish at all. Plus I have two, including Lloyd. I'll stay loyal to them, especially Cole."

 _Time skip_

One day after many years since Jay used his two wishes. People heard some sorrow singing from two birds on the rooftops of the apartments. The two beautiful black crows with strange eyes. And when they found old, poor Jay Walker in his house dead. He had the biggest and happiest smile on his face, and in his hand was the teapot and two sleek black crow feathers...


End file.
